This invention relates generally to an improved protective cover for eyeglasses. More particularly, this invention relates to a protective eyeglass cover that is removable storable inside a pouch provided within a strap for hanging eyeglasses about one's neck.
Spectacle receptacles and eyeglass cases are well known. Such protective holders for eyeglasses are necessary because spectacles are vulnerable to being scratched or damaged when left unprotected. Currently available eyeglass protective covers and cases suffer from vairous deficiencies which tend to deter an eyeglass owner from using these prior cases or covers to protect glasses when not in use. Foremost amongst the drawbacks of prior protective eyeglass receptacles is their large and bulky size. Often, prior eyeglass cases are rigid, thereby ensuring that the case is incapable of assuming a compact storage profile. As a result, prior large, bulky and/or rigid conventional eyeglass cases usually must be stored in a user's pocket when not in use or during transport of eyeglasses. Typically, a bulky, rigid conventional eyeglass case will fit awkwardly in a pocket and often will protrude therefrom. This results in an arrangement which may lack the comfort or style sought by an eyeglass owner. Thus, in order to avoid an awkward or unstylish scenario wherein an eyeglass case fits within a pocket in an undesirable manner (e.g. pocket may be inappropriately sized to accommodate the case), the eyeglass wearer will commonly forego use of the case. Unfortunately, this leaves eyeglasses unprotected when not in use. A similar situation results when the eyeglass case is lost or misplaced, which frequently happens since, conventionally, no means are provided to keep the eyeglasses and case from becoming separated. In the absence of an appropriate case, spectacles are often placed unprotected in a shirt or blouse pocket for easy access and thus can fall easily out onto the floor or ground when the wearer bends or stoops.
A special instance wherein eyeglass protection problems arise occurs with sunglasses at a beach. Today's sunglasses are often expensive and are certainly worth protecting. The multitude of sand particles at the beach definitely present a hazard easily capable of scratching the lenses of the sunglasses if said sunglasses are left unprotected and exposed to sand that is typically blown and kicked about along the shore. Conventional eyeglasses protective cases, usually stored in one's pocket, are inappropriate for beach use because swimwear typically has no pockets. Thus, the problem of retaining a protective eyeglasses cover on one's body, without using pockets, must be addressed so that beach goers may gave sunglasses protection that is readily available and difficult to lose.
Yet, another drawback of prior conventional eyeglass cases is that typically such cases cannot be washed (especially by machine) or readily cleaned, and therefore foreign matter can become trapped within the case. As a result, when spectacles are inserted within the case, the foreign matter accumulated therein will scratch the lenses.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved protective cover for eyeglasses which is easily cleaned and which can be machine washed. Moreover, a need exists for an eyeglass cover which can be kept on one's body without requiring the presence of a pocket in the apparel of an eyeglass owner. Finally, an improved eyeglass protective cover is needed which can assume a compact storage profile and which is lightweight and flexible. The present invention fulfills these needs in a relatively inexpensive fashion and provides further related advantage.